


People Suck

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times Dean wonders if he's in the wrong business</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Suck

"Man, people fucking suck!" Dean threw the paper down on the table, jabbing a finger at the headline. "Look at that!"

His companion didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading. "Course they do," he told him. "Long's you've been at this, you ain't figured that out by now?"

"That's not the point," he groused, glaring down at the newspaper. "I just - how the hell could - we fight monsters, man! Demons and vampires and all sorts of other ugly stuff -"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. But you have to admit, most of what we chase is pretty nasty." Dean shook his head. "But it's not -"

Blue eyes regarded him sympathetically as Spike looked up at him. "Not as nasty as that, yeah?" he asked quietly, jerking his chin towards the paper.

"Yeah." He looked at the headline and the two smiling faces under it. They were so young - they'd had their whole lives ahead of them. And now, thanks to some asshole, one of them was dead and the other was in the hospital. All because they'd had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. "It's a lynching," he ranted. "It's a fucking modern-day lynching, is what it is! And nobody's saying anything about it, except that it's a pity. They aren't talking about what's really happening, here!"

Spike set the book aside and held a hand out to him. "C'mere, pet." And ordinarily Dean hated it when the vampire called him 'pet' or 'luv', like he was some girl, but today he didn't argue, just let himself be pulled over and into his lap. "Hate to say it, but 's not the first time such things've happened an' you know it's not gonna be the last, neither."

"I think that's what I hate the most," he sighed. "If it was just this dickhead, we could go hunt him and take him out, but it's -"

"It's all of 'em." Spike rubbed his back, urging him closer. "An' it don't matter what sets 'em off, whether it's black or gay. They're gonna hate anythin' they don't understand, an' they're gonna try to destroy whatever they hate."

Rage welled up in Dean again as he thought about what the paper had said, how those two girls had been shot and left in the park. Like trash, like they didn't matter. "It's not right," he growled. "Those bastards get a pass, just cause they're human, but they're worse than demons ever thought of being!"

"Got that right," the demon holding him agreed. "Might be demons plotting to take over the world or bring about the end of days, but it's usually humans that come close to succeedin'." He glanced at the paper. "Trouble is, it's only a few of 'em make the history books. The rest of 'em... they're never mentioned."

Dean let out an angry sigh. "They should be." He wanted to see the assholes that would do something like this strung up. He wanted to see them exposed before the entire town, but the sucky thing was that it likely wouldn't change anything.

Spike pulled him down for a brief kiss. "One day, maybe," he said quietly, and Dean wondered if he'd somehow read his mind or if he'd said that last part aloud. "Thing is, most people don't wanna see it. They know it's wrong an' they're ashamed of it, but they don't wanna put themselves on the line enough to stop it while it's goin' on. So they keep quiet, keep their heads down an' don't make trouble, but they know it's wrong, so they don't wanna see it written down anywhere, what they allowed to happen."

It wasn't even remotely close to a satisfying explanation, but Dean knew nothing short of seeing the guys who'd done this bleed would be satisfying. He grumbled something that might have been a plan to clean the weapons and pushed out of Spike's lap, then went out to the car to get the weapons bag and the cooler from the backseat.

And later, when the cops found three bodies on the edge of town, all mysteriously drained of blood, Dean knew better than to ask about them. Instead, he bought Spike a whole cooler of human blood and dragged him into bed to show him that he knew that sometimes, monsters really were better men than people.


End file.
